nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Gooey
Gooey is a recurring character in the Kirby series of games. Gooey is a friendly piece of the villainous Dark Matter, a form of which is usually the final boss in the Kirby games. He is Kirby's best friend. Like Kirby, he uses Copy Abilities but he licks enemies instead of swallowing them in order to gain their ability. ''Kirby'' series Kirby's Dream Land 2 Gooey first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2 for the Game Boy. In the game, minibosses guard sacks that usually contain one of Kirby's animal friends such as Rick or Coo. However, if you defeat one of the minibosses with an animal friend, the sack will instead contain a blob with a bow. This is likely Gooey or Chuchu, who would go on to appear in Kirby's Dream Land 3, or an early form of Gooey. Fans have named the blob Blob. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Gooey played a much bigger role in the sequel. He can be summoned much like helpers in Kirby Super Star, and can be played as by a second player. When summoned, Kirby's health is lowered. This lost health can be brought back by dispelling Gooey. Gooey attacks with his long tongue as opposed to vacuuming them as Kirby does. This allows him to attack enemies Kirby can't swallow, as well as attack underwater. If he is computer controlled and is left behind, he can space jump to Kirby's current location. He ignores hindering terrain and moves in a straight line. Helpers in Kirby Super Star can do this as well. In the final battle with Dark Matter, Gooey appears with yellow spines around him, like Dark Matter does. His tongue is also forked, though this is seen only in artwork, not in-game. Gooey shoots stars, whereas Kirby shoots hearts with the Love Love Stick. Kirby Star Allies Gooey was added as a Dream Friend in the 2.0 update. Like the other Dream Friends, Gooey can be summoned with the Dream Rod, which is usually found in the Dream Palace during the main story but he can also become the playable character if chosen during the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! or in The Ultimate Choice. Moveset Gooey has access to many moves inspired by Kirby's various ability. His tongue is used in a similarly to Whip Kirby, which means that he can throw enemies with it or grab items on the other side of unbreakable walls. Gooey can also use the Stone ability and has access to all of the curling friend abilities. He can also turn himself into a blue fireball like Fire Kirby can do. He can also turn into his mock matter form, which is inspired by Dark Matter and fire dark lasers at his enemies while flying. ''Super Kirby Clash'' In Super Kirby Clash, Gooey appears in Castle Village after Venom Kracko has been defeated by Team Kirby. He can be seen behind the Quest Board, scooting and rolling about. He also appears as a sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 20 Gem Apples. The sticker display the "I'm not licked yet!" message when used. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Gooey appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as an unlockable trophy. Trophy decription "While Kirby swallows enemies in order to copy their powers, Gooey wraps them up in his tongue to steal their abilities. In Kirby's Dream Land 2, he occasionally appeared inside of a bag, but by Kirby's Dream Land 3, he was a full-fledged partner. He could be controlled by setting him up as Player Two." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Gooey is featured as an Advanced Primary Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and as such, he can be used to customize playable characters. Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby Helpers Category:Kirby Allies Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Dark Matter